


Happy Memories

by koalasmiles



Category: Anne with an E (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Drabble, F/M, Gift for Petals, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Patronus, Pining, Shirbert, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21783781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koalasmiles/pseuds/koalasmiles
Summary: Anne has to find her happiest memory to produce a full Patronus before anyone else in her class. If only she could get Gilbert out of her head.
Relationships: Gilbert Blythe & Anne Shirley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 74





	Happy Memories

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PetalsToFish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetalsToFish/gifts).



Anne’s hand tightened around her wand as she squeezed her eyes shut, trying to think of her happiest memory. 

There was the day the Cuthberts adopted her, the day she met Diana, when she tied with Gilbert for first in the year after finishing all the OWLs last spring…

Gilbert. 

She shook her head, going back to her memories with the Cuthberts and Diana. She hated how she had so many great memories that had to do with Gilbert. It wasn’t fair, having all this history with him, finally realizing how she felt, and then watching him start dating a seventh year Hufflepuff. What was her name? Lonny? Minnie? Winnie. That was it. If onlyー

She interrupted her train of thought. She couldn’t be thinking about this now. She had to think of a happy memory, her happiest memory, if she wanted to be the first in the class to produce a full Patronus. 

She thought about when she first walked into Green Gables with Matthew and Marilla.

“Expecto Patronum”

A silver wisp flew out of her wand, before fading out.

She thought of the moment when Matthew and Marilla told her they had changed their minds, and that she could stay.

“Expecto Patronum” 

Another silver wisp flew out, this time taking the shape of a small animal before fading away again. 

She concentrated even harder, thinking of the day that they told her that they wanted to truly adopt her, and have her be a part of their family forever, willing herself to feel that intense joy again.

“ _ Expecto Patronum _ ”

A silver fox leaped out of her wand, and trotted around the classroom. She was so taken by the sight of it that she didn’t even notice someone coming up behind her. 

“Nicely done. I should have known that you would be the first to get it.” Came a male voice.

She jumped and turned in surprise, making her fox flicker as she lost focus. She quickly concentrated again, bringing it back. 

“Hello Gilbert. I’m surprised you haven’t gotten a full Patronus by now. All those _lovely_ memories with Winnie should be more than enough to bring it out.” 

She hadn’t meant to be so harsh, but she was still hurt that they were dating. Just thinking about it made her Patronus fade a little. 

“Actually,” he looked away, scratching the back of his head, “I broke up with her yesterday. It didn’t seem fair to keep dating her.”

“Oh? And what’s stopping you?” 

He looked deep into her eyes. “Just one thing.”

Her Patronus glowed brighter than ever. 


End file.
